


Empty Classroom

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Lisa, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Student Castiel, Teasing, Teen Castiel, Teen Lisa, Top Castiel, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is more than happy to take advantage of an empty classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hate coming up with titles MY GOD IT'S HORRIBLE. I won't even get started on summaries hahaha /cries/

Lisa grinned against Castiel’s lips, dark eyes bright with excitement, as they stumbled apart and Castiel tugged open the door of an unused classroom. It was dark and their footsteps seemed to echo along with Lisa low laugh as they stepped inside shutting the door.

“Real romantic, Cas.” She teased as his hands came down to grip the backs of her thighs.

Without prompting Lisa jumped up, arms hooked around the back of Castiel’s neck, as her legs locked around his waist. “What isn’t romantic about an empty, dark classroom in a school full of our peers?” his lips quirked and Lisa barely held back a snort. “Better than fucking in the janitor’s closet like yesterday.”

“Smooth.” She pressed their lips together and kept her legs locked tight as Castiel moved them further into the room towards the large desk before the blackboard.

“I try.” He quipped once she pulled back from his lips and grinned at him. Since they’d started fucking weeks ago she had been wondering when one of them would drag the other into a classroom or another closet.

Mostly it had been in the parking lot, under the bleachers and once in the empty gym on the top row of the stands.

“Are you going to fuck me, Cas?” Lisa tugged at his dark hair and watched his mouth fall open on a soft gasp. “Going to fuck me in my cheerleader outfit?”

She felt the desk behind her and relaxed her legs as Castiel sat her on top of it. “Is that what you want?” he arched a brow as his hands toyed with the bottom of her top. His hand retreated and turned towards her skirt.

Lisa braced her hands on the surface of the desk and lifted her legs when Castiel’s hands slipped under her skirt. “Bet you wish it was Dean on this desk.” Castiel slid her panties down her legs and tossed them onto the desk chair.

He only arched a brow at her and she flashed a cheeky grin at him.

“Come on, Cas. I know you’re faster than this. Skip the foreplay today. We can save that for this weekend when my parents are gone.”

“I thought you preferred the foreplay? Thought you loved having my mouth on you until you were screaming my name.” he switched to her top and Lisa leaned back up to raise her hands. The cheerleading top joined her panties on the chair and was quickly followed by her bra. Castiel leaned in sucking on the right nipple and Lisa reached up to grip his hair.

She kept his mouth right on her nipple, a moan escaping as her fingers tugged at his thick hair, yanking and twisting the dark strands. “Love your mouth.” Lisa managed as Castiel’s left hand came up and fingers toyed with her neglected nipple. “ _Fuck_.”

Castiel pulled off her nipple and glanced up at her with dancing eyes, “Language, Lisa. What would you parents’ think?” His tongue darted out and swiped over her nipple, rolling the bud and circling it.

Instead of answering she yanked at his hair and shoved his face back where she wanted it. Immediately he latched onto her nipple and she hooked her legs around him to drag him closer. “I prefer your mouth between my legs.” She goaded in a breathless tone.

He switched sides and gave her left nipple the same treatment as the right only instead of his hand teasing her sensitive nipple it slipped up under her skirt, between her legs and rubbed right against her clit.

“Oh.” Her mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered shut at the combination of sensations, “Ohhhhh.” Lisa spread her legs and tried to give Castiel better access. “More. Please, Cas.”

Castiel had magic fingers and Lisa barely managed to hold back her moans. It wouldn’t do to get caught. He took her right to the edge and pulled back. He took a couple packets out of his bag before he freed his cock and Lisa watched as Castiel put a condom on.

She waited until he’d pulled her closer to the edge, hooked her legs around his waist and started to push in before speaking. “Wishing it was Dean on the end of your dick, aren’t you?” Lisa’s legs tightened as Castiel buried himself completely inside her while tugging her head back to bare her neck. “Or maybe you’d like to be on the end of his?”

He moved them a bit and started thrusting into her, grunting and moaning, even as he sucked a mark into her neck. “Do you think Dean could fuck you this good? Think he could have you screaming his name while he teases your clit?”

“Cas!” Lisa reached between them and rubbed against herself. Her orgasm washed over her in a warm rush that had her clamping down on Castiel’s cock and causing him to moan against her neck. “Ooooh.”

Castiel’s hips continued to snap forward. Lisa’s free hand knotted once more in his hair and she tugged. “Like that?” his voice was rougher than normal. The tone had a shiver running down her spine.

“Think Dean would be half as responsive if he was on the end of your dick?”

“Think Dean’s dick could compare to mine?”

Lisa’s second orgasm came only a few thrusts before Castiel’s. He crushed their lips together and Lisa gripped onto him, legs locked tightly and keeping him buried deep. “Are you opposed to pegging?” she finally asked when they broke apart and Castiel pulled out.

He paused and glanced at her. “Pegging as a general concept or letting someone peg me?”

Carefully she slipped off the desk, ignoring her state of undress, to step up to him. “ _Me_ pegging _you_.” She paused and smiled at him, “I recently purchased a highly recommended harness and a couple attachments I was promised felt amazing for my partner.”

Castiel got a considering look on his face and Lisa stepped forward, pressing up against him.

“I would slowly open you up, tease your prostate until the only sound you can make is a needy moan and that’s when I would line up my fake dick right against your hole.” She rose up on her toes, mouth right by Castiel’s ear. “Then I would fuck right into you and pound into your ass until  _you_  were moaning  _my name_ like a needy _whore_.”

She leaned back and took in the lustful glint in Castiel’s eyes. “Those are big words.” He finally spoke, “Are you sure you could hold up your end of that promise?”

Lisa beamed at him. Most guys would balk at her suggestion but with Castiel she had found a fellow kinky soul. “I know I could. I chose those attachments with you in mind. I bought a nice, large one that would absolutely wreck you in all the right ways.”

“If it’s as enjoyable as you’re promising next time we find an empty classroom I’ll let  _you_ bend me over a desk and fuck me.”

Lisa glanced at the desk and imagined it. She felt a flash of arousal and regarded him, “Deal.” They cleaned up, dressed and snuck back out of the empty classroom. “Next time let’s role-play. You can be a teacher and I’ll be your student seducing you.”

“Or the other way around.” Castiel’s lips twitched on a smirk and Lisa lightly smacked his arm with an amused grin. They continued down the hall until they reached the library. She gave him a sweet kiss before they parted ways.


End file.
